


Silent Morning

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: It’s Christmas, and after a long night of watching movies, Sam takes the morning after to sleep while Lucifer starts decorating their living room. [SAMIFER LOVE WEEK - December 2016]





	

  
Long ago, Lucifer envisioned himself as the new-born son of justice that stood on the top pedestal and wanted to make every human  _pay_  for spoiling the air with every breath they took and being the filthy murdering chimps that they were. Taking his rightful revenge against his Father and making him acknowledge the damage he’d done to his ancient heart had been plans that he’d brewn in the cage for years – Lucifer didn’t remember where it all went wrong and why he suddenly decided to drop everything he ever planned to destroy… for a  _human_.

Perhaps his heart was weak for this. For loving and forgiving despite how many times he’d been hurt in the past, he still wanted to take risks.

But it was also because… lying here, next to Sam and watching him peacefully sleep through and snore and mumble in his sleep (with a pair of antlers decorated with Christmas lights on top of his head) was a thing that Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to take away from this world. Such pure innocence was supposed to be safely kept inside a sanctuary and worshipped. The world was already vile enough, so what was the fun in erasing the last precious, uncorrupted bits that remained of it?

Christmas was a holiday that Sam  _adored_.

He’d always babble for two hours straight about wanting to decorate the house full of lights and bring a real tree inside so he could embellish it with ornaments and add a huge, sparkling star as tree topper so it would light up the living room at night. His big brother Dean was incapable of listening to his younger brother talk about “useless holiday crap” for so long, but as uninterested as Lucifer when it came to Christmas, watching Sam’s eyes light up and sparkle when the archangel even mentioned the word gave him a tug at his heartstrings.

Lucifer wanted to surprise him this morning, only to see Sam quaver with anticipation again before Christmas would be over and he’d have to wait another year. It would make the hunter happy, and at the end of the day, the only thing Lucifer strove for was to help his true vessel reach that level of satisfaction in life instead of thinking about committing mass murder and bombing the Earth. He wanted  _rest_.  
  
Pressing a tender morning kiss to the top of Sam’s head and watching the human shift and roll to the other side of their bed, Lucifer covered himself in one of his bathrobes that he’d stolen from his other half and padded his way to the door. But there was no hesitation in taking one last peek at the sleeping man, neither to smile at the idiotic antlers that were still blinking on and off on his head.

Lucifer made his way down the stairs, musing on how he was going to beautify their living room without having to go out and make human contact to acquire the required stuff to do so. He only had a strict amount of patience with humans – not that he really had the urge to snap them into meat confetti anymore, but they were just slow and obnoxious.

Fortunately for him, the attic of their home was filled with ancient junk that they didn’t give any attention to anymore. It would be wiser to not spend any money on new stuff if any of the Christmas junk they still owned weren’t obsolete, still in good shape and usable.

It was exactly seven in the morning and it took Lucifer ten minutes to break the door of their attic open (as angels obviously are still brainless chickens and do not understand the mechanism of a lock or how to open it) and climb inside while unintentionally hitting his head against the roof three times for the rest of the walk through the room.

Dusting and fishing around the junk, the first thing he found was an old Christmas wreath crafted out of thin twigs, pine tree leaves, Christmas balls and a huge golden bow to top it off. Lucifer wasn’t sure if it would be completely necessary to hang that thing at their front door as no one was coming over for Christmas. Sam and Lucifer were spending it alone except for the day that followed to have a small reunion with Dean and Cas and have dinner together.

In the end, Lucifer just gave in with a shrug and threw the Christmas wreath next to the the trapdoor. Might as well use it.

A few minutes later, after hitting his head against the roof  _again_  and releasing a string of curses to the sky in fluent Enochian, his foot got stuck in a cable with tiny bulbs which turned out to be useful to decorate their living room as well. The lights were unfortunately not multicolor, which would’ve fit their Christmas tree – but the main goal was to please Sam and he knew that whatever Christmas crap he’d throw around the house, the hunter would be content with it either way.  
  
Pulling at the cable to get it out from under all of the junk wasn’t much of a help.  _Tugging_  at it with a little more force unexpectedly did do the trick and made him fall back with a loud thud and a groan.

If their old wooden plank flooring wasn’t as solid, Lucifer probably would have managed to crack a perfect hole through it and drop a stage down.

The archangel looked to find the end of the cable and sat down for about another fifteen minutes, attempting to untie the knots that only helped wasting Lucifer’s precious time.

When finished, he flung it somewhere near the opening of the trapdoor.  
Scavenging for the rest of the hour earned him an enormous carton box with Christmas tree decorations other than balls and garlands that Lucifer would gladly hang up on their living room walls and the side of their staircase in the hallway. There were two packs of dark red scented candles at which Lucifer debated whether to keep for a romantic night in their bedroom or not, a few Christmas music records, Christmas socks to hang above their hearth and last but not least, a silver and gold beaded star tree topper. Perfect.

Lucifer decided that he had enough rubbish to fulfill Sam’s wishes this Christmas and gingerly landed on his feet as he went back down the trapdoor with the box of stuff in his arms, this time without any roof accidents on the way.

The rest of the morning consisted of endless hours of music coming from their old school turntable as the archangel worked on hammering a few pieces of decoration into the walls and adorn their Christmas tree with little bows where a few balls were missing while Sam was still peacefully hibernating in their bedroom, still exhausted from their movie marathon that they held yesterday.

When done with his tasks, Lucifer took a moment to admire his work like a proud father with his hands on his hips.

There was only still one thing missing though, and that was the star on top of the tree for which the archangel went to get a ladder for right from the little cabin near their house where he retrieved all his tools from in the first place.

It was right at the moment when he placed the star on top of the tree that the antique wall clock began ringing and the turntable started to misbehave which made Lucifer grunt in sheer aggravation at the sound. If the stupid thing hadn’t started screeching a second after he placed the star down, he probably could’ve chucked it against that ugly piece of antique for being so damn useless.

“You just  _had_  to start bawling now, huh?” Lucifer yelled as he glanced at the clock with mild annoyance, before his ears picked up on a different sound coming from behind his back.

“Lucifer?”

The archangel promptly turned around to peep at Sam who stood at the top of the stairs sleepily rubbing his eyes and still wearing those adorable Christmas antlers. Something as innocent and precious was  _illegal_  and Lucifer couldn’t conceal a smile.

“Well, would you  _look_  at that. Sleeping beauty just woke up, looking as pretty as–”

Of course unless you try to look smug and are blindly looking to lean with one hand against the wall  _that’s not even there_  while standing on top of a ladder, it wouldn’t surprise anybody if you fell off… except Sam, maybe.

“Christ on a bike,  _Lucifer_ –”

Sam sprinted down the stairs without a second of hesitation and dropped to his hands and knees in front of Lucifer, hands cupping his cheeks and giving them a little pat.

  
“Are you okay?”

When the archangel groaned and opened his eyes, he gave himself a second or three for his vision quit being blurry until he could see Sam’s concerned expression.

“ _Sam_ ,” Lucifer whispered affectionately, reaching out to caress the side of his true vessel’s face with the back of his fingers. A small smile grew onto Sam’s lips, his cheeks and the tip of his ears turning pink. “Can I take a picture of you?”

“What for, silly?”

Lucifer fixed a strand of hair out of Sam’s face so he could see the Christmas lights that he hung on the wall earlier reflect back into his liquid eyes.

“So I can show Santa  _exactly_  what I want for Christmas.”

Sam huffed in amusement and leaned down to catch Lucifer’s lips in a brief kiss while his fingers fixed the archangel’s collar of his button up.

“Shouldn’t you be on top of the tree, then, angel?” Sam said as he laid down next to Lucifer on the floor and shifted into his side, an arm looping around him in an instant to pull him closer into the heat.

“No,” Lucifer said, voice laced with amusement. “I’d rather be on top of you."   
  
The Devil was once convinced that the most melodious melodies to have ever been composed came from the harps of Heaven, but Sam’s laughter proved him wrong. Nothing sounded as sweet as Sam’s happy laughter, that Lucifer was almost a hundred percent certain on the idea that the human could turn every demon from Hell into tiny, inoffensive little lambs.

"Smooth,  _real_  smooth,” Sam said with a smile. “I see you decorated the living room.”

“I did. You were really tired from last night so I figured leaving you asleep would be best. I just went to decorate the living room myself before our unnecessarily loud antique abomination would start screeching like a hawk and wake you up.” Lucifer explained softly as Sam buried his nose into his shoulder. “I just hope my doing was worth it.”

Sam glanced at the old record player near the Christmas tree that started ‘White Christmas’ by Frank Sinatra once Lucifer made a lazy gesture with his hand, before snatching a blanket from under the living table near them.

“I love you.” Sam whispered, yawning as Lucifer covered him with the brown fleecy blanket and took the antlers off while being careful to not hurt him, and threw it to the side, not really caring if there was a little bit of a mess on the floor. He preferred to focus on the still sleepy human that was snuggled on top of him.  
  
“Good,” the archangel murmured, planting a kiss to Sam’s head. “That’s all I really needed to hear today, kid.”


End file.
